


Dear John

by MontglaneChess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>insert all the clever sad things here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

Dear John,  
I realize your name is Peter, but then this wouldn't be properly ironic  
Like that time I caught you printing off that article about anti-logging protest groups.  
I’m not on vacation (I left)  
And I stole your toothbrush  
By the time I find myself, you’ll move on I’m sure  
And my parents will donate your sweaters to Goodwill  
You have an eye appointment on the 28th (it’s on your crackberry)  
Sometimes you get what you need—try the wire rims  
And I’m sorry  
But not for this, and not for making you recycle.


End file.
